Remember me
by Nattkitten14
Summary: Connor senses someone has broke into the ARC, to find he was right. A strange man temps the team into telling him about the anomalies, and what they do...


**Hey ppl, ive been off school ill today, and ive been meaning to get back into writing fics. So I thought today I might as well start one, cuz when I start writing, I can't stop…..so hope u enjoy: D**

_As Jess opened her eyes in the hospital, to see Becker sitting next to her, holding her hand, she knew her time was nearly up. _

"_Becker, when I die…." She said_

"_Don't say that!" Becker interrupted_

"_When I die, take care of…..." Jess lost her breath and struggled to speak, "Take care of the kids" she finished as a tear rolled down Becker's face. He tried to stifle it, but he couldn't. Yes, when he's around his mates he likes to look tough, but this was Jess, so then, he burst into tears as Jess slowly closed her eyes. _

Becker sat up in bed "Jess?" he said slightly too loudly

"Hmmm good morning" Jess said as he stretched, Becker smiled

"I just had a terrible nightmare, at least I know now that it wasn't real" Becker whispered, realising Jess was still tired. He curled up next to her and the two nearly fell asleep until they were woken by a phone call, Becker reached over Jess and picked up the phone.

"Lester" Becker said miserably, Jess raised her eye brows as Becker put the phone to his ear.

"Hello" he said attempting to sound like he actually wanted a call from Lester

"Ummm, you're late" Lester replied, Becker glanced over to the clock

"No, were not" Becker said slowly "were right on time if we leave in half an…. What?" he said as jess tapped him

"The clocks went back last night, we didn't change them!" she said

"See you soon" Becker said to Lester awkwardly. Ever since Becker moved in with Jess, everything has seemed more awkward, and the two of them kept forgetting things. And all of them have turned out awkward. Last week Becker went shopping at a local market, forgetting to bring back the groceries after he put them down at the bus stop. 3 days ago Jess cleaned her teeth, and forgot the toothpaste, and then yesterday they both forgot about setting the clocks. Jess changed into a little orange dress with a red cardigan, and purple high heels. She was about to clean her teeth with no tooth paste, and then reminded herself quickly to not forget.

"Ready?" Becker said approaching her, Jess nodded and they both headed to the car. Minutes later they arrived at the ARC. They both got out of the car and entered in getting past security and I.D stuff.

"Connor?" Abby said as Jess came in

"Hi Abby" Jess said cheerfully

"Hey Jess, have you seen Connor?" Abby replied peering round the corner

"Yes, Becker and I saw him heading to Lester's office" Jess said

"Thanks" Abby said as she headed to where Connor was.

**Connor**

"Lester I'm serious I think someone's got past security and broke in to the ARC" Connor said

"Look, it's not that I don't believe you Connor, but how could someone have got it?" Lester replied

"They probably dressed up and sneaked in with a bunch of guards or something to blend in" Lester sighed

"Ok, we'll search the building" He said as he and Connor got up and went to where the others were, there to see everything was normal.

**Abby**

"Jess!" Abby said "I found Connor, he's talking to Lester, not sure why though…"

"Me neither, maybe he's just kissing up to the boss" Jess chuckled, Abby laughed. Matt came in.

"What's so funny?" He said

"Don't worry, it's nothing, just us girls laughing about Connor" Abby replied

"Ok, I'm not interested" Matt Said walking out of the room

"Are you ok Abby?" Jess asked

"Yeah, I'm fine…" Abby replied, Jess smiled and turned round to go, but there was a man there, tall dressed in normal clothing, but not familiar around the ARC…..

"Who are you?" Abby said. The man smirked as he approached Abby and Jess.

**Connor**

"Ok Connor there's no one suspicious around, and I really don't think there will be, someone would have noticed by now" Lester said

"But…there is, there's definitely something weird going on" Connor replied

"No, Connor. We've searched everywhere; there is no one new, different, or suspicious. So you can get back to your computer or what you do all day"

"Ok, can we just check around one more time?" Connor said pleadingly

"Ok! Just one more search" Lester replied impatiently. Connor smiled and he and Lester searched again, everywhere. Until they came to the place Jess and Abby were, to find the strange man with his arm around Jess' neck, and Abby tied to a chair.

"Told you" Connor said to Lester, Lester rolled his eyes.

Becker came in,

"Jess! Let her go!" Becker shouted

"Not until you tell me what I want to know! What are those things that look like shiny floating diamonds?" There was silence "I went through one! There were dinosaurs!" More silence "Tell me!" He said gripping Jess' neck tighter. At this point she couldn't breathe.

"OK, OK! LET HER GO THEN WE'LL SIT YOU DOWN AND TELL YOU, JUST LET HER GO!" Becker shouted. The man let go of Jess, she took a deep breath and collapsed to the floor, Becker rushed to her side.

"Come with me" Lester said to the man.


End file.
